House of Confessions
by Acciolov3137
Summary: Mara and Mick break up and Mara snaps when she notices Jerome smiling. She asks him why he's always rooting for their relationship to fail. So he tells her...


"So is that it then? We're done for good?" Mick asked Mara.

"Mick...we just fight twice as much as we just enjoy each others company. And I don't see this going anywhere, do you?"

"No...And I kinda like Joy."

She smiled supportively.

"Good, go for it."

"Yeah, okay, thanks Mara. I'll see you around, yeah?"

She nodded and turned to leave but when she opened the door Jerome fell due to the fact he was leaning against the door eaves dropping.

"Oh grow up Jerome!" She scolded, stomping up to her room, knowing Patricia wouldn't be there but Jerome followed her.

"Did I hear you and Mick break up again, this time for good?" He asked trying to hide his smile.

"Yes Jerome, it was obvious he fancies Joy."

"Aha, yes!" He beamed and did a little dance.

"Why do you always do that? You're always happy to see a break up."

"Not just any break up, yours and Mick's." He replied sitting on her bed.

"But why do you seem so excited when we fight?"

His face fell and he stood, suddenly the serious Jerome Clarke Mara had only seen a few times.

"You really wanna know?"

She nodded.

"Then sit down, and don't interrupt."

She nodded again and waited for him to continue.

"When Mick was away we got closer and closer and I was opening up to you, And...and I realize I like you. But Mick came back and you forgot about me, you blew off our plans for him even though he kept secrets and lied to you. So my point is, I'm happy when you two fight and break up because it gives me hope that we could get together. He finished glancing at her.

Her mouth was slightly open and her breathing was shallower.

"Jerome...I-"

"Mara, Mick's just told me. Are you okay?"

Patricia ran in and Jerome took the opportunity to run off.

"Wait, Jerome!" Mara called after him but he kept running, downstairs and out the door.

"Did I interrupt something?" Patricia asked.

"I'll tell you later, right now I have something to do."

"Alfie! Where does Jerome go when he's upset?"

"What, why?"

"I'll tell you later, now where does he go?"

"U-um, the pond a mile away."

Mara smiled and ran upstairs.

"What are you gonna do?" Patricia asked as Mara ran to her closet. She stripped, put on her bright blue bikini, and pulled shorts and a tank top on over it.

"It's better in the deep end." She said quoting Patricia's favorite song. She grabbed her flip flops and ran outside.

Jerome was sitting on the dock dipping his feet in the cold water, and trying to sort out his thoughts.

'I shouldn't have told her how I feel. I could have covered it up with a lie easily enough.'

He stood and took off his shirt, preparing to jump in but he never got the chance.

As he bent he knees to dive he was pushed.

He gasped as he finally broke the surface.

He looked to see who had pushed him and smiled when he saw Mara

standing on the dock in an electric blue bikini, she was smirking at him and had her hands on her hips defiantly.

"I thought the great Jerome would be able to hear me coming a mile away." She mocked.

He smirked as he pulled himself out of the water.

"So what is your reason for sexually assaulting me?" He asked smirking as she tried to tear her eyes from his dripping wet six pack.

"I haven't sexually assaulted anybody yet."  
>"<em>Yet<em>?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well, then allow me to be the first to volunteer."

"Haha." She said, sarcastically, attempting to push him back in but he twisted, grabbed her arm, and pushed her in.

He chuckled as she screamed, "Jerome!"  
>His chuckles stopped when she resurfaced spluttering.<p>

"Jerome...Jerome, help! I can't-" She went back under.  
>Jerome frowned and jumped in. He saw he under the water, floating with her eyes closed.<br>He swam down and grabbed her, pulling him with him to the surface.  
>He pulled her up onto the dock and held her face.<p>

"No Mara, please open your eyes." He leaned in, prepared to give her mouth to mouth when her eyes flew open.

"Gotcha! I knew the 'I don't care about anyone or anything' act was a facade."

"Jesus Mara, I thought I had killed you!"

"You think I'm stupid enough to come to a pond, in a swim suit, if I couldn't swim? Especially with you here?"

He smirked at her again.

"So you _knew_ I'd be here? How'd you follow me? I ran the whole way here.  
>Mara opened her mouth before she realized what she said, a moment to late.<p>

"Of course not. I had to practically beat it out of Alfie."

"Oh? So tell me, what's so important that you had to beat up my roommate?"

She looked down. "I want to talk about earlier."

He stood and ran his hand through his hair the way he did when he was frustrated.

"Mara you don't have to. I get it.  
>"Stop!" She yelled, standing up. She slapped him.<p>

He held his sore cheek.

"What was that for?"

"I love you."

His eyes widened.

"Mara..."  
>"Jerome, seriously shut up."<p>

He closed his mouth, finally shutting up.

"I told Mick I was breaking up with him because of Joy, which is true, but also because I was sick of him being jealous when he caught me looking at you. And that day we had to spend the night at the school Mich heard me say your name in my sleep and after that he was jealous all the time. At first I tried to say it was a mistake, a coincidence, but he knew. He knew before I did. And then you said you feel the same way. And don't you dare say I'm only telling you what you want to hear, because I mean it. I love you, Jerome." She finished.

Jerome just stood there gazing out at the water. He didn't say anything and Mara felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Well that's all I wanted to say..." He still said nothing.  
>She felt the tears flow down her cheek and she turned to leave.<p>

"Mara?" He whispered, stopping her. She stood, her back facing him.  
>"Remember in drama, when we had to practice saying, 'I love you'?" He whispered, slowly getting closer the Mara with each word. She nodded but still refused to turn around.<br>He hugged Mara from behind and whispered into her ear.

"I meant it then and I mean it now. I love you."  
>She turned in his arms and hugged him.<br>"I love you too, slime ball." She said, stealing Patricia's nickname for him and beaming.  
>"Good, book worm. Then I won't get slapped when I do this." He leaned in and kissed her. He felt her smile into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.<p>

They broke apart smiling at each other.

"So I guess you're my girlfriend now." He said, holding Mara's hand.  
>"I don't believe I ever said that." She replied giggling when his face darkened.<br>"Yes, I'm your girlfriend. For now."

"For now?"  
>"Yes, because for now, it's enough."<p>

**So...thoughts? Review! And Heads Up, I have like 5 more fanfics coming up, Eddie x Patricia, Nina xFabian, Jerome x Mara, and one with all of the above. (:**


End file.
